I'll be home for Christmas 4  Casino
by Kaglen
Summary: The fourth part of five Christmas stories


Casino leaned over the parapet and gazed down at the stream flowing beneath the old stone bridge. Taking a last draw on his cigarette he flicked the butt into the water, smoothed down his uniform and set his field service cap at the correct angle on his dark hair. He'd had a few beers with his Christmas meal and though far from drunk he needed the fresh air, a walk and some time alone.

He strolled along the village street; it was deserted and very quiet as the residents spent time with their families that Christmas afternoon, or more precisely the family members who were there, wartime duties permitting. He glanced at his watch, it would be morning in New York and his own family would be awake. His brothers and sisters all had children; he'd almost lost count of how many nieces and nephews he had, but he could imagine the noise and excitement in their homes. The adults all speaking at once, each vying to be first with any news, while the kids opened their parcels in a frenzy of coloured paper and ribbons. Then after Church they would all descend on Mama for a huge Christmas Lunch. Over the years his family had adopted some of the Holiday traditions of America and combined them with others from their Italian homeland. Casino could almost taste his mother's wonderful home cooking and hear the incessant chatter and noise from young and old alike. What a contrast to this still and silent village.

How in hell's name had he got here? Britain was a God forsaken, battle worn country with no central heating and in some places no modern plumbing, there were however, plenty of Brussels sprouts, Casino grimaced. Hah! He was in this country because he had chosen to come here, Lieutenant Garrison had given him the chance to work with his team of convicts and gain a parole. He had taken the opportunity because it was better than ten years 'in stir' and he knew it, despite the Brussels sprouts. A smile flickered across the man's strong features. He couldn't fault the welcome from the British people though; the four-man team had been taken into the hearts of the locals once Garrison had given them his trust and permission to go the village and so what if they went without his permission sometimes? The people held no preconceived ideas and made no judgements, the men were simply 'GI'.

Casino had been surprised he was still in England, with Garrison declared 'missing in action'. As each day dawned he had expected to go back to prison along with the other three convicts but eventually he decided they had been forgotten. Until the message came through that the Lieutenant was alive, someone remembered them then and the four men were sent out to affect a rescue, in the very place the Germans had chosen to counter attack. Under heavy bombardment they got out but Garrison was injured and was now in hospital, they were still waiting for news. There were times when he and the officer clashed, two men, each strong willed and driven by conviction were bound to disagree but despite their differences he would always remember that his work with the Lieutenant would ultimately give him his parole and therefore the option to change his life if he chose to do so.

The Italian/American kicked at a loose pebble in the road, it clattered noisily in the silence of the afternoon. What would the people in the neat little houses think of him if they knew his background? Born into a close and loving family but a family where crime was their way of life, their means of putting food on the table and clothes on their backs. The men planned heists as other families would plan a day trip to the beach, once the plans were made, the women would come in with food and the talk would be of cousins, neighbours and babies. Protection money was paid without question because everybody in the neighbourhood did the same. The sense of family was everything, loyalty was to be given unfailingly, Mass was always attended and confession made to the priest. Casino knew what he said to Father Peroni, but what passed the lips of the others? He stopped walking and looked up at the ancient Church of Saint Edmund, sitting at the top of a slight rise and standing protectively over the close-knit community below as it had done for centuries. He was a world away from home.

Casino turned his gaze back to the cluster of houses; the post office come shop, the pub and the manor house in the distance. The quiet calm and innocence of the place soothed and comforted him but he was sure it would smother him if he stayed here. He was equally sure that the love of own family would also smother him if he went back into their midst. They would welcome him with love, noise and tears of joy, a prodigal son, a war hero granted a parole for serving his country but he would soon find himself sucked back into the relentless cycle of crime, confession and more crime if he was lucky, or crime confession and prison if he were not.

He turned to look at the Church again, he had passed by a few days ago and heard the choir singing a carol, the words were those he had learnt at school but the tune was different. The tune he knew had a light and gentle lilt whereas here in England it was much heavier and ponderous. The Christmas carol had been a potent reminder of childhood, of family and of home and they had been foremost in his thoughts since he had heard it. Christmas was also a time for peace, so why was he three thousand miles away from home and still fighting a war? The ancient building before him had been a House of God for centuries a reminder of faith of those gone before and would be here for those still to come. He took a few steps forward but then hesitated, dare he go inside? It was not a Catholic Church but did that matter? What would he find in there? Reasons? Solutions?

He knew his past but should he allow himself to think about a future? The military was not for him. Staying in England was an option; he could start a new life, maybe not in this village, but a small town or city. He would have a clean slate but would he ever regard this country as home? America was the place of his birth, his homeland and held the family he loved but if he wanted to use his skills honestly to earn a living he knew he would have to move away from his family and their all encompassing love. Would he be allowed to go? Would they understand? He shook his head to clear the cycle of thoughts; he had to survive the war first, so the decision may never have to be made. A few moments in Church couldn't hurt; nobody would know. He made to move forwards again and then saw lighted candles appear in one of the stained glass windows, someone was inside. Casino stopped dead, he wanted answers but he was not ready for questions.

He gazed at the flickering lights behind the jewel coloured glass for a few moments and then with a sigh he wasn't aware of making he turned away and began to make his way back down the hill. With a clearing sky and the promise of frost on the air Casino stepped out faster to keep warm and to get to his meeting place on time. His mood lifted as he walked and he found that the long remembered tune of 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear' ran through his head over and over again. Different tunes different countries, both had given him a home and the future? Well that would have to take care of itself.

"Come on Mate. It's perishing out 'ere let's get inside."

Goniff's voice cut straight into Casino's thoughts, the dark haired man looked up and grinned at the slight figure laden with a large basket and metal container. Chief and Actor were colleagues, members of the team but Goniff had become a real friend, a pal.

"Okay, okay. What have you got in there?"

" 'Uncle Sam's Ices' mince pies and cakes, the kids will love it, some won't have even seen ice–cream let alone tasted it."

"You're kidding." Goniff shook his head and lead the way to a large green door; he stood aside to let Casino turn the handle and enter the building. Laughter, chatter, and excitement filled the main room of the village hall, paper chains and a decorated Christmas tree added to the festive atmosphere of the children's Christmas party. Twenty to thirty bright eyed, happy young faces turned towards the two men as they entered.

"Merry Christmas." Chorused the youngsters.

Goniff and Casino grinned at one another, moving forward together and replying as one they echoed the age-old greeting.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
